


Always Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide

by musicin68



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicin68/pseuds/musicin68
Summary: For the Tumblr Prompt:Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper(/Cotyar Ghazi)“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”





	Always Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



> Sorry, didn't get Cotyar into this one.

The universe was no longer black and white. Ever since Gaynemede. No, ever since Earth. Hell, ever since meeting Chrisjen Avasarala Bobbie found that her world was painted in shades of grey. It was maddening.

It had been so much easier. Before Chrisjen had shown her that there was more than Mars, it had been her one constant, her guide star. But like it or not, Avasarala was in her head now.

Maybe it was the red sari she had conjured. Not Martian rust, but blood red. Had she ever seen Chrisjen in red? With gold filigree dangling from her ears, poured down her chest into the low cut of her blouse, elaborately twisted in her dark hair like the horns of the devil so many thought she was? Bobbie didn’t think so.

Despite the temptation to follow the Acting Secretary-General to Earth, she knew she ought to return to Mars immediately. She had been debriefed by both governments, formally reinstated, and cleared of any wrong doing by Mars. She would be assigned a new unit. It was time to go home.

“But you’re so close. Surely you could stay for a little while longer.” Chrisjen’s voice was smokey and seductive.

And do what?

“You could stare at the ocean for as long as you wanted. No one would begrudge you your leave after the last month.”

The idea was as attractive as Chrisjen was.

“There’s so much of Earth you haven’t had the chance to experience yet,” Chrisjen purred. “When will you have this sort of opportunity again?”

This wasn’t fair. And if Bobbie were honest with herself, Chrisjen’s coercion was downright terrifying. The woman never began an argument she would lose.

“Oh please. Grow a fucking backbone.”

Bobbie turned her head to an Avasarala wearing a gauzy white sari. Sheer, save for the edging and the pallu, it’s transparent layers allowed a hazy vision not of the usual petticoat underneath, but a skin tight jumpsuit with even cleaner lines than the racer she had taken from the _Razorback_. Otherwise unadorned, she looked uncomplicated and touchable, if such a thing could truly be said about a woman who led the richest planet in the solar system.

“Indulging yourself is no reason to come to Earth. You’re a goddamn marine,” Avasarala chastised.

Bobbie nodded firmly. She was a marine; she believed in causes greater than herself. Like her duty to Mars.

“Coming to Earth with me is your duty.”

Wait. Wasn’t this supposed to be the argument for going home?

“Until I’ve cleaned house and taken care of the remnants of Errinwright’s lackeys, there’s no telling whom I can trust. You know I can trust you.”

It was true, she might not be done protecting Avasarala just yet. And it certainly stroked her ego knowing that the powerful woman trusted her over her own people.

“Then there’s the Martian side of things. Everyone involved with Mao aside from Minister Korshunov got away unpunished. We don’t even know who they are. I need you.”

Chrisjen rolled her eyes. “It’s always business with you. Let the woman relax for one fucking minute. How many times has she saved our life now?”

“Enough to understand we have a responsibility to try and clean up the fucking mess those cunts left us with,” Avasarala replied.

What were we arguing about again?

Both women turned back to her. “We weren’t. You’re coming to Earth.”

Right. Bobbie blinked and the visions were gone. She took a moment to send off a request for leave to the MCRN, another to Avasarala for a spot on her transport, and scooped up the bag containing what little she had of personal effects.

 

 

The real Chrisjen looked up from her terminal with a smile as Bobbie strode onto the dock. Her actual sari was a heavily patterned pink and cream. Diamonds flashed at her ears, and her necklace looked like a net of stars spread across her chest. Bobbie squashed a smile of her own at the display. The tinsel did look damn good on her.

She shook her head, but the grin won out as they boarded the shuttle together. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Talked you into what?”


End file.
